Bloom's Adventures of Hercules/Transcript
This is the Transcript for ''Bloom's Adventures of Hercules''. Transcript At the Stadium/Herc and Phil's Argument (As Bloom and her friends watch Hercules train, Phil sadly walks in, ready to tell Herc, Bloom, Mickey, and their friends what he thought was Meg betraying Herc by working for Hades) * Hercules: Hey, Phil! What happened to you? * Bloom: Yeah, we were just beginning to wonder about you. * Ziggy the Vulture: Where have you been buddy? * Phil: Guys, we need to talk. * Hercules: Oh, Phil, I just had the greatest day of my life! I can't stop thinking about Meg (sighs) She's something else. * Phil: Kid, I'm trying to talk to ya! Will you come down here an listen? * Hercules: How can I come down there I'm feeling so up? (While they were talking, Pegasus gets distracted by a female pegasus, who leads him to a stable. Moments later, the female pegasus turns into Paina and Panic and capture him) Pain: Gotcha! (back outside the stadium...) * Phil: Ah, very nice. What I'm trying to say is- * Hercules: That if it wasn't for you, I never would have met her. Oh, I owe you big time. * Phil: Will you just knock it off for a couple of seconds?! * Goofy: He's right, Phil, you really made Hercules happy. * Layla: Yeah, you really made his day. * Hercules: Rule # 38. Come on, Phil, keep them up there, huh? Phil, I got two words for you: duck! * Phil: Listen to me! She's- * Hercules: A dream come true? * Phil: Not exactly! * Hercules: More beautiful than Aphrodite? * Phil: Aside from that! * Hercules: The most wonderful- * Phil: She's a fraud! She's been playin' ya for a sap! * Tecna: Phil, what in the world is your problem? * Jiminy Cricket: Look here, you short-tempered goat! It wouldn't hurt for you to take orders from your grassh- your conscience if you had one! * Mickey Mouse: They're right, Phil. You should know Meg is just there to support Hercules. Why, maybe the reason why she took him to spend the evening with her in the first place is because she's just simply asking a hero to protect a damsel like her just like he did when he defeated the river guardian. * Musa: But ever since he saved her in the first place, you and Pegasus have been giving her a lot of negative vibe for no reason at all! * Stella: You don't always have to be so mean to her about every little thing she does! * Phil: Oh really? Well if I was so mean to her, what did I ever do to her, huh?! * Bloom: What is with you? Hey, I think I know who Herc likes and trust me, I don't go for the whole jerk thing. (Phil glares as Bloom confronts him) I still can't figure out why you don't want Herc to be around Meg. You're a totally conceited, totally cocky, totally boring waste of good oxygen! I'm sorry, but guys like you give guys a bad name, Phil! * Zazu: So why don't you stop bossing around Herc. * Phil: I'm not being bossy! * Flora: Are you kidding? You're the one with the attitude. * Hercules: Yeah, we know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to- * Phil: Guys, you're missing the point! * Hercules: The point is I love her. * Goofy: Yeah, Herc cares about Meg just as much as we do! * Flaps the Vulture: And you're acting like a jerk to her! * Layla: Meg would never do anything to hurt Hercules or any of us, Phil! * Bloom: Besides, she is our friend! * Phil: She's not you friend! * Hercules: You're crazy! * Phil: She's nothin' but a two-timin- * Hercules: Stop it! * Bloom: We're warning you, Phil! * Phil: no-good, lyin', schemin'- * All: SHUT UP!!! (as they say that, Hercules accidentally knocks Phil to the ground, to which he becomes horrified to what he did) * Bloom: (concerned) Phil? * Mickey Mouse: You okay, pal? * Hercules: Phil, I- Oh, we're, we're sorry. * Musa: Yeah, we didn't mean to- * Phil: Okay, okay, that's it. You won't face the truth? Fine. * Hercules: Phil, wait, where you going? * Phil: I'm hoppin' the first barge out of here. I'm goin' home. * Hercules: Fine! Go! We don't- we don't need you. * Musa: Yeah, go back to where you came from for all we care! * Tecna: You don't have to tell Herc what he should or shouldn't do anymore! * Stella: Besides, you had it coming. * Donald Duck: So good riddance! * Jiminy Cricket: Okay, that settles it! * Phil: (as he leaves, he sadly takes one last look at Hercules) I thought you were gonna be the all-time champ, not the all-time chump. (Hercules takes another look at Phil leaving and feels remorseful for snapping at him. Bloom and the others feel the same way) * Dizzy the Vulture: What's wrong with him? * Flaps the Vulture: I think we overdid it. * Jiminy Cricket: Gosh, we didn't mean to be so hard on Phil. * King Louie: Cool it, guys. We were just acting a little hotheaded. * Bloom: We didn't mean to be grouchy like Phil, we just wanted him to understand that Meg is not so bad once he gets to know her better. * Flora: You know, maybe we should just let Phil cool off and give him some space from Herc. * Stella: Flora's right, Bloom. If Phil wants to be rude and stubborn towards Meg, I say let him leave and never some back, right? * Flora: That's not quite I said. * Donald Duck: I'm with Stella. What does Phil have against Meg that we don't? * Goofy: Maybe he just too jealous of her being too friendly towards Hercules. * Musa: Or maybe he's irritated with the fact that Herc would rather spend time with her than focus on his hero work. * Layla: Either way, Phil's been putting her on a bad vibe. * Buzzie the Vulture: I concur. * Zazu: If I didn't know any better, I think Phil thinks Meg could be up to no good. * Bloom: What? * Tecna: Why would you think Phil would think that specifically? * Zazu: Well, either he lost his mind or something suspicious could be going on. * Stella: '''It sounds to me like your overthinking the situation. Not to steal your fire or anything, Zazu, but I think Phil's overreacting because he could have seen Meg talking to another guy and assumed she could be dating him behind Herc's back. * '''Zazu: Stella, I'm trying to be practical about this. Couldn't you just be serious with me? * Stella: I know, I'm only saying why he's acting like a grouch. But hey, you think Phil thinks she's up to no good if you want to. * Mickey Mouse: Hmm. Something's screwy going on here. Category:Transcripts